1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device that forms images by modulating light passing through a liquid crystal layer. Further, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus using the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal devices are now in wide use in electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones and portable information terminals, as display portions that visually display a variety of information relating to operation of the electronic apparatuses. Such a liquid crystal device generally has a liquid crystal panel formed by disposing a liquid crystal layer between a pair of substrates facing each other and displays images, such as characters, numbers, and figures, on the outer surface of the later one of the substrates in the travel direction of light by modulating light passing through the liquid crystal panel for each of a plurality of sub-pixels.
Liquid crystal devices with two liquid crystal panels overlapped have been proposed in the related art, in which double-sided display is performed by performing display on the front surface using one of the two liquid crystal panels and performing display on the rear surface using the other liquid crystal panel (for example, see JP-A-2005-77429 (claims 3 to 4 and FIG. 1) and JP-A-2005-78802 (claim 4 and FIG. 1).
Recently, it has been required for electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, to decrease in size and thickness. For this reason, liquid crystal devices for such electronic apparatuses are also required to decrease the overall thickness. However, the liquid crystal devices disclosed in JP-A-2005-77429 and JP-A-2005-78802 each have two liquid crystal panels, so that they are generally thick compared with other liquid crystal devices that display images using only one liquid crystal panel. Therefore, it was difficult to manufacture thin electronic apparatuses each using the liquid crystal devices with two liquid crystal panels.